


【虫铁】Dream(PWP)

by Liangxiang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangxiang/pseuds/Liangxiang





	【虫铁】Dream(PWP)

“我做了个有关你的梦。”  
————————————————————  
Peter从睡梦里惊醒，“腾”的一下坐起来。  
他满脸惊惶的神情，看了一眼身边。  
Tony还好好地安睡着。  
他长长地松了一口气，弯下腰，肘关节抵住大腿，双手捂住了自己冷汗涔涔的额头，再深深吸了一口气。  
“……怎么了？”Tony一向睡眠浅，听到Peter的动静醒转过来，一脸不解地问他，声音里带着刚睡醒的沙哑。  
Peter没有回答，手向下了一点捂住整张脸，好半天声音才从指缝里幽幽地钻出来：“Tony，我……我做了一个梦，”  
“一个……有关你的梦。”  
Tony睡眼惺忪地看着他，歪了歪头表示迷惑，食指指尖在Peter的手肘处轻轻地点了点：“做噩梦了？”  
Peter不说话，重重地点了点头。  
Tony心下了然，没有问他梦的内容，只坐起来，攥住Peter的手腕把他的手拉开。  
Peter死死地捂住脸不松手，Tony加大了扯他手的力道，声音里带了点坚决和不容置疑：“松开，Pete。”  
Peter只好乖乖地把手送开来，眼睛里的惊惶神色还未褪去，眼角隐隐有未干的泪痕。  
Tony看得心疼，伸出手去拨开了年轻人额前一缕汗湿了了的头发，拇指抹了抹Peter的眼角：“别担心，梦都是假的，我不是还在这儿吗。”  
“可是在梦里你——”Peter急切地脱口而出，话说到一半又突然刹住，咬住下唇又松开，留下一个牙印。“你……我无法想象。”  
“我死了，right？”Tony猜到一大半。“你是不是梦到我死了？”  
Peter看着他，看了好几秒钟，鼻头一皱，眼泪几乎又将流未流地充盈了眼眶。  
“shhh，别哭，多大人了还哭鼻子，害不害臊？”Tony语气轻松，屈起手指，用指节在Peter的鼻尖刮了刮。“梦都是反的，睡吧，Honey。”  
“我……我好怕你真的会消失，Tony。”Peter握住Tony刮他鼻子的那只手，凑到唇边极虔诚极小心地触碰了一下，然后把Tony的掌心贴到唇上，Tony能感受到他的嘴唇在颤抖，声音从颤抖的唇间发出，经过手的阻挡，听起来闷声闷气。“有时候我会想……我忍不住会想，你是不是也——”  
“打住。”  
Tony听不下去了，把自己的手从Peter的手里抽出去，转而双手抚上Peter的鬓角，轻揉他的太阳穴：“你该不会想说，我是你的幻觉，是你的梦境？”  
“我的天啊，这可真伤脑筋。”Tony笑了一声，凑上前去吻了吻Peter的额头，又吻了吻他的眼睑。“我要怎么做你才会相信我是真实的呢？”  
“这样可以吗？”温热的嘴唇轻轻擦过鼻尖，触感像是蝴蝶落在上面。  
“这样呢？”嘴唇一路向下，最终停留在Peter的唇上。  
Tony用鼻尖碰着Peter的鼻尖，彼此的呼吸交缠在一起，Peter听到Tony的声音，轻得好像梦呓：“要做吗？”  
Peter用拥抱回复他，手掀开家居服从边缘钻进去，温度略凉的手指拂过温暖的脊背，粗糙的，生着柔软倒刺的指腹抚摸腰窝，引起肌肉本能地收缩，神经末梢将酥麻微痒的感受传递到大脑。  
手向上摸了一截就遭受到了衣物的阻碍，Peter索性揪住Tony的套头衫的边缘想脱掉它，Tony乖乖举起手配合Peter把贴身的衣物脱下。  
室内的空调打的很足，脱下衣服也并不感觉有寒意，Peter脱了Tony的又去脱自己的，脱下来就随手往床底一扔，急切的直起身子拥着Tony接吻。  
Tony想笑他猴急，可笑声还没从唇齿间发出来就被Peter用亲吻堵在了胸腔里。Peter吻得很用力，牙齿差点要磕到他的嘴唇，比起是一个吻，更像是撕咬，像是要用吻和接吻的触感开确认Tony是否真的存在。  
Tony被动承受着Peter激烈的亲吻，既心疼Peter，又觉得他幼稚而觉得好笑，他伸出手搂住Peter的脖子，掌根在Peter的后颈处摩挲安抚年轻人的情绪，主动伸出舌头去和Peter交缠。  
Tony的动作很好地安抚了Peter，年轻人终于放松了下来，闭着眼睛开始享受这个吻，他们贪婪地攫取着对方肺里的氧气，这个吻一直持续到两人气喘吁吁才分开，唇齿间唾液拉出的银丝拉扯到极限断裂开来，落在两人的下巴和胸膛，留下一条反光的细线。  
“您不会离开我吧。”Peter嘟嘟囔囔地把下巴搁在Tony的肩窝，拥住Tony的手不安分地向下滑去，略略撑开裤腰上的橡筋，滑进了Tony的睡裤里，隔着棉质内裤捏了捏丰盈的臀肉。“您得跟我保证才行。”  
“嗤——纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠难道还会找不到我？”Tony习惯性地要逞口舌之快，无情地嘲笑着Peter，他看着Peter的双眼，手却也伸进Peter的睡裤，灵巧的手指拨开内裤的边缘，握住年轻人半勃起的阴茎撸动了起来。  
Peter腰部和臀部的肌肉瞬间因为敏感部位被人掌控的感觉而绷紧了。用不着蜘蛛感应告诉他他也能清晰地感觉到，他的血液喧嚣着奔腾着向下身涌去。  
Peter伸直手指，五指张开撑开橡筋的裤腰，将Tony的睡裤连同内裤一起褪到臀部以下。  
Tony的阴茎也只是微微勃起，乖巧地垂在腿间的毛发里。  
两人深度睡眠中醒来不久，灵魂先一步醒来，身体这时仿佛才姗姗转醒，后知后觉地从困乏之中感受到一阵酥麻的快感。两人的体温在肢体交缠之中逐渐升高，肉体的每一个部分被每一次充满情欲的触碰和抚摸渐渐唤醒。  
“Friday，把空调温度调低一点。”Tony舔了舔唇，哑声开口。该死的，他觉得原本适宜的室温此刻简直热得让人抓狂，好像只消动一动汗水就会源源不断地从毛孔里冒出来。  
超过两个小时的无意识呼吸蒸发了口腔里的水分，黏腻干涩的感觉引起条件反射的吞咽动作以刺激唾液的分泌。  
虽然没有开灯，但蜘蛛感应所赋予的极佳视力使Peter将Tony因吞咽而上下滚动的性感喉结看得一清二楚。这是明晃晃的引诱。小狼狗先生想。于是他毫不客气地一口衔住他的Stark先生的喉结后吸吮，印下一个圆圆的吻痕来。  
喉结被含住带来些许溺水般的窒息感，这让Tony几乎是本能地张大嘴巴以便于更用力地呼吸。Peter的手指从大腿滑到胯部，又划过腰线，在肋部略微用力，偏着头看得仔细像是在认真观察手指下那一小块因为压迫而缺血泛白的皮肤，而后又向胸前划半圈，生着倒刺的指尖沿着小巧的乳晕打转，在Tony不耐烦地皱起眉头的前一瞬间轻轻捏住敏感的乳首揉搓，把Tony涌到舌尖的催促和抱怨硬生生逼成了一声长而轻的叹息。  
Tony倾身向Peter靠近了些，将两人的阴茎并在一起撸动，前液很快溢出，又随着撸动的动作在整根性器上涂抹均匀，搞得整根阴茎滑溜溜的几乎抓不住，让人不知该往何处使劲，偏偏又从视觉和触觉上触发双重的绝妙刺激，让人气血上涌，血脉喷张。  
偌大的房间里回荡着两人粗重的喘息声和撸动满是前液的阴茎时发出的“咕啾咕啾”水声，间或夹杂着呼吸过猛而噎住的细小的咳嗽的声音。  
噢，想起来真挺疯狂的，他们在半夜三更的时候做爱耶。Tony沉浸在情潮里的迷迷糊糊的大脑在某个清明的间隙里想。  
“不过我Tony Stark干过的疯狂的事情还少吗。”他颇有些自得地小声咕哝着。  
“在说什么呢，Tony。”Peter对于Tony的走神很是不满，故意加重了一些手下的力道，微微的刺痛让Tony一瞬间皱起了眉头，用一个自以为很凶狠的眼神剜了Peter一眼。  
谁曾想Peter吸了吸鼻子，看起来竟倒像是一副十足的受了委屈的样子：“就连在这种时候，先生都不肯只想着我吗？”  
Tony好气又好笑，明明每次被按着操得死去活来的是他，怎么Peter还一副受尽了委屈的小媳妇模样？他恨恨地咬了咬后槽牙，再开口时声音带上了一丝丝挑衅：“那就要看你有没有那个本事让我只想着你了，Mr.Parker。”  
“My pleasure，sir。”Peter抿了抿嘴，露出一个有他一贯特色的傻里傻气的笑来。“到时候先生可别求饶。”  
“嗯哼，试试？”Tony不甘示弱，骄傲地冲Peter扬了扬下巴，松开手，趁Peter一个不注意，猝不及防地把拇指上沾着的前液抹在了Peter的唇上。“尝尝味道？”  
Peter一开始似是有些惊愕，舔舔唇后又露出个有个腼腆的表情来，说实话，在做爱这种充满色情，汗水和荷尔蒙的事件里，Peter每次露出这种表情，Tony不知道为什么都会产生一种没来由的，可以说得上是莫名其妙的背德感——他总觉得自己诱惑了一个无所知的纯情处男。  
不过这种感觉通常会在Peter轻车熟路地直起身来去摸床头的润滑剂的时候破灭。  
唉，好的不学，学什么扮猪吃老虎，真是世风日下，世风日下。  
Tony有些恨铁不成钢地想着，选择性地忽略了自己已经被吃的死死的了这个事实。  
“先生的味道真好。”Peter凑在Tony耳边说，刻意咬重了“味道”这个音节，唬得Tony愣了一愣，Peter还嫌不够，往他耳廓里吹气。“我都有些迫不及待了。”  
他们始终没有开灯，只有清朗的月光倔强的窗帘照进来，照亮他们彼此的轮廓。  
Tony听到一阵“窸窸窣窣”的声响，他清晰地感受到床垫因为失去重力的压迫而回弹，不一会复又被压回去——Peter拿到了他想拿到的东西。  
他听到撕开塑料纸的声音，然后一个冰冷湿黏的东西被贴到唇边，他也不反抗，顺从地将那个安全套吹起来。  
“我不喜欢。”Tony戳一戳Peter线条分明的腹肌，对方怕痒似的扭了下腰。  
“很晚了，清理不干净的话先生要不舒服啦。”Peter的声音听起来像是在哄任性的小孩，捉住Tony戳他腹肌的手，把吹起来的套塞在Tony手里。“先生替我戴上好不好？”  
Tony撇了撇嘴，从鼻腔里发出一声气音以表达他的不屑，把小小的橡胶制品又塞回年轻人的手里：“自己来。”  
“那不如先生自己扩张？”话音未落Tony手里又被塞了个圆柱形的金属瓶，应该是新买的润滑剂。“新买的，是草莓味。”  
“这个世界上还会有人买润滑剂的时候会在意润滑剂的口味？”Tony忍不住吐槽，把瓶子举到眼前，趁着微弱的光线端详它。  
“当然有，这也是情趣的一部分嘛。”Peter把安全套套到自己的阴茎上，发出一阵加了润滑剂的橡胶制品摩擦的特有的声音。“哈，顺便一提，这个套也是新买的，超薄螺纹。”  
“你他妈的——”Tony简直不知道应该摆什么表情才适合当前的情景，用手肘捣了Peter一下。“你他妈的，花花肠子还真不少哈？老实交代，跟谁学的？”  
“你背着我悄悄浏览了什么奇怪的网站是不是？”  
“先生过奖了。”Peter接住Tony的手肘，手指顺势滑过小臂，再攥住Tony的手拉到唇边亲吻，张嘴在Tony手背上留下个浅浅淡淡的牙印。“有句话怎么说来着，青出于蓝嘛。”  
“嗤，我可不记得我教过你这些。”Tony大刺刺地向后往床上一倒，屈起腿用脚背掂了掂Peter的阴囊，把手里拿着的润滑剂随手扔了回去。 “行吧，那让我看看你怎么个青出于蓝法？”  
“我说过是您教我的吗？”Peter毫不费力地就接住了那瓶子，语气无辜，忍不住低低地笑出了声：“不过我深感荣幸，Stark先生。”  
润滑剂初挤出来时是冰凉的凝胶，一接触到体温就迅速融化成黏稠的液体。Peter挤得多了些，有一部分顺着手指流到掌心，又顺着掌心的纹路流到手肘，最后在肘关节处汇聚成摇摇欲坠的液滴，不情不愿地砸在了床单上。  
指尖在穴口的环状肌肉上轻轻地划着圆圈安抚着紧张的肌肉，猝不及防地向Tony的体内伸了一根手指，异物感让Tony不自觉地皱了皱眉，咬着下唇极小地闷哼了一声。  
他们昨天才做过，所以Tony的后穴又软又热，手指甫一进入穴肉就层层叠叠地挤上来，不过与其说它们是在抗拒异物的入侵，不如说是在邀请和引诱Peter更进一步地深入探索。  
“先生真的好紧。”Peter一手撸着自己怒涨的性器，一手为Tony扩张，忍不住发出低低的调笑声。  
“废话少——唔。”Tony恼羞成怒的反驳说到了一半就被年轻人的动作打断——Peter又往里伸了一根手指。  
两根手指在他的体内抽插翻搅，很快便带起了令人面红耳赤的水声，Peter对Tony的每一个敏感点早已烂熟于心，凭着记忆找到那一点，只轻轻一按，Tony整个人就像砧板上的鱼一样弹了起来，从喉咙里漏出一声短促的尖叫。  
“嘿，先生不要乱动。”Peter松开抚慰自己的手，改为钳制住Tony的腰侧。“是这里吗？”  
年轻人的指尖恶劣地在那一点上按摩，Tony从不知道在短短几分钟之内快感可以累积到如此庞大的程度，过量的快感将他的大脑冲刷得一片空白，他想要尖叫，却惊恐地发现竟然连声带都被快感麻痹，只能发出沙哑的呻吟。  
阴茎抖动着预示着高潮将至，Tony大口呼吸着空气，觉得眼前满满地炸着白茫茫的光。  
可Peter偏偏这时候停下了动作，甚至慢慢地把手指从Tony体内撤了出来。距离高潮顶峰只有一线之隔又被硬生生抛下云端的巨大落差感让Tony差点一口空气哽在喉头。  
搞什么鬼？  
Tony几乎本能地想要骂娘，下一秒却被火热性器抵上穴口的触感激得噤了声。  
粗长的阴茎破开穴口肌肉的阻碍插入体内，比手指粗得多的性器撑开内壁的时候甚至让Tony感到有些胀痛。Peter不知是怕伤到他还是故意为之，动作极缓慢，Tony几乎能感到自己的内里被一寸寸地撑开，一点点地碾过，他甚至能感受到Peter阴茎上勃勃跳动的血管。  
他想开口催促Peter，可又觉得羞耻，进而又很奇怪地从自己莫名其妙的羞耻里感到一丝丝莫名其妙的委屈，连带着鼻尖感到酸涩，几乎要有眼泪涌上眼眶。  
搞什么啊，要做不能痛快地做？  
他曲起腿去蹬Peter，不料却被年轻人握住脚腕，双腿一下子被折叠到了胸前，插入了一半的阴茎也顺势一下子捅到了最深处，湿热紧窒的甬道一瞬间绞紧，夹得Peter满足地长出了一口气。  
Tony的尖叫还没出口就被Peter大开大合的抽插动作顶碎在了喉咙里，快感一瞬间像高压电一样麻木了意识，他想尖叫，想破口大骂，想说话，像摆脱眼下这种他无法掌握自己的身体的局面，可却只能仰着头发出断断续续的猫儿一样的呜咽和呻吟。  
过量的快感让人欢愉，也让人感到失控的不安与恐惧。  
生理泪水开了闸门似的涌出来，顺着眼角的细纹流进带着点斑白的鬓发里，他抽了抽鼻子。  
“Shhhh，先生是哭了吗，先生不要哭。”Peter听到Tony抽鼻子的声音，停下动作，俯下身去亲Tony的脸颊，又亲Tony微微颤抖着的眼睑，吻去眼角的泪水。  
“谁...谁哭了，我没哭。”Tony梗着脖子想逃避Peter的亲吻，可整个人被Peter牢牢桎梏在怀里，躲也躲不开，只能张牙舞爪地耍耍嘴皮子。  
“好，先生没哭。”Peter从胸腔里发出一声低低的笑来，笑声里却有浓重的鼻音。“是我哭了。”  
“？”Tony心下惊异，伸手去摸Peter的脸，指尖触到一片冰凉的潮湿。“你哭什么？”  
“先生明知故问，您明明知道为什么。”Peter又笑，亲Tony汗津津的额头，语气像是在撒娇。“您还没向我保证呢？”  
“你确定还需要我的保证吗，Mr.Parker？”Tony也笑，喘着气抻开手掌给Peter看，无名指上的铂金婚戒反射出微弱的光。“做你该做的吧，嗯？”  
Tony没来得及说更多，剩余的话语被年轻人用激烈的抽插撞碎在了喉咙里，吐出来时全是破碎得不成调的呻吟喘息。  
快感在这个时候仿佛凝成了实体，在眼前幻化出各种扭曲的形状，不过目的大抵都相同——将他的理智慢慢淹没，他只能颇快意又颇无助地攥紧了枕头，任由Peter握着他的腰杆操他。  
“慢点…嘶…啊哈…”Tony几乎用尽全力，嘴唇开开合合好几次才把呻吟挤压成破碎的告饶，然而Peter全然不顾，整根拔出到只剩头部卡在穴口，等到穴肉欲求不满地收缩地时候又狠狠地整根操入，大开大合的动作操得Tony张大了嘴巴却连尖叫都发不出来，只能无助地摇着头，从喉咙里发出猫儿似的哼唧声。  
“我说了，先生可别求饶。”  
话虽这么说，但Peter还是很体贴地放缓了动作，屈起手指去揩Tony眼里的生理泪水，Tony长而卷翘的睫毛在指节搔出一丁点酥麻的瘙痒。  
他又用拇指去抚摸Tony的唇，丰润柔软的唇肉被指腹挤压出一个诱人的形状，他开口说话，声音简直像自言自语:“先生...Tony。”  
Tony勉力睁大水雾朦胧的眼睛看他，年轻人总是盈满温柔神色的巧克力色双眼在这黑夜里也亮得很。  
“Tony，给我一个保证吧，保证你不会离我而去，啊，再给我一个吻。”Peter说得小声，语气温柔得像是怕惊扰了幻境。  
“这样，哪怕是大梦一场，我也不觉得遗憾啦。”  
Tony被操得晕乎乎的，过了好一会儿才反应过来Peter在说什么，嘴唇勾出一个微笑的弧度，握住Peter的手贴在自己的唇上，好一阵子才放开。  
他几乎叫哑了嗓子，咽了两口唾液才有办法出声说话:“傻小子。”  
“我保证。”  
“而且——”他看着年轻人的双眼，俏皮地眨了眨眼睛:“如果你不再成天胡思乱想，我保证你每天都能得到Tony Stark的吻。”  
“直到你相信我不是你的梦境。”  
Peter俯下身去亲Tony的额头，声音听起来很愉悦:“那您可能要吻我一辈子了。”


End file.
